What Love Is
by RoxanneReluisant
Summary: Nick/Greg Established relationship. One shot, complete. Greg falls asleep on Nick's lap, and Nick figures out what love really is. Pure fluff. Warning: Slash pairing!


**Disclaimer:** Oh don't I wish they were MIIIIINE...

**Date:** Oct. 9, 2008

**Author:** glrox a.k.a. Roxanne

**Summary:** Nick/Greg Established relationship. One shot. Greg falls asleep on Nick's lap, and Nick figures out what love really is. Pure fluff. Warning: Slash pairing!

**Notes:** Just a happy little fluffy story about Nick and Greg. My favorite all time pairing. I've been feeling angsty recently, but I just don't have the heart to write these two as anything but happy. It doesn't really matter where in the show this takes place, but obviously it is based on the fact that Nick and Greg have been together for a while now.

They had been sitting there for a while now. Nick's leg had fallen asleep an hour ago. But he couldn't wiggle it, move it, try and get some feeling back into it. No. That would disrupt the sleeping figure, who's head was currently resting on said leg, body stretched out over the couch, blanket pulled up to his chin. The television had long been turned off, Nick had been reduced to reading by the very faint glow from the kitchen, not wanting to make any noise or turn on the end table's lamp. It would wake up Greg.

That evening, they had both gotten home at the same time for once. Managing to make some sort of food product, but leaving the dishes lazily on the dining table and sinking into the couch to watch some TV before they crashed into bed until work tomorrow. Nick had stretched out, legs propped up on the coffee table, and Greg had sprawled over the older man's lap, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering himself. In less than twenty minutes, the blond was asleep.

At first, Nick hadn't noticed. Until forty minutes had gone by and he felt like going to bed. Only to realize that his boyfriend was currently conked out. He had grinned and flipped off the television set. For the first ten minutes he had just gazed at Greg. He was cute when he lay like that, like an angel, lips curved into a dreamy pout, eyes closed. Actually sitting still for once. It was the only time the lab tech wasn't bouncing off the walls.

Now it was four hours later and Nick was exhausted, but he still didn't wake Greg up. Because the other deserved some sleep and he didn't want to have to move him. It wasn't that hard to convince himself that he should just sit there. He didn't mind watching Greg. And he did want to catch up on his reading. He didn't even mind that the part of the couch he was sitting on had a spring that was digging into his back. He just shifted ever so slightly whenever it started to hurt.

It was amazing to him. After all, all those girls he had dated. All those guys he had dated. It was weird, but if they had ever fallen asleep on his lap and he had wanted to go to bed, he would have shook their shoulders, informed them of his desire, and headed off to the bedroom. But not with Greg. He didn't want to bother him, to break the spell that they were both under. The ghostly light from the kitchen making huge shadows in the darkened living room, the weight of Greg's head on his thigh, the silence, except for the sound of their breathing, occasionally in sync with each other.

He hadn't known what love was until this moment. Love wasn't just caring about someone. It was not wanting to wake up his lover even when his leg was crawling with ants and it was dark and it was nearly five in the morning and he just wanted to sleep. It was preferring to strain his eyes in the semi-darkness rather than turn on a lamp that might wake Greg up. This was love. Nick's stomach fluttered, and he smiled.

At six in the morning, with only a few hours until they had to get up and go to work again, Greg stirred. Nick almost started to hush him and make him go back to sleep, but soon a pair of chocolate brown eyes were gazing up at him blearily, biting back a yawn. "Nicky? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's okay." He said quietly. "Wanna head to bed, Greggo?"

Greg didn't look at the clock as he nodded and got up off the couch. He had no idea that he'd been asleep for almost six hours, and the brunette had been silently watching him the whole time. He shuffled off to the bedroom. Nick sat there a moment, sighing softly, as the magic was broken. Then he got up, wincing as his leg complained, and folded up the blanket, draping it over the arm of the couch.

"Nicky, you coming?"

"Just a sec." He said, following after Greg, who was already curled up under the covers. He kicked off his clothes, climbing in next to him. Greg was instantly at his side, draping an arm across his middle, making a satisfied 'mmm' noise as he started to fall asleep again.

"Good night Nicky." He whispered.

After a few moments, when the younger man's breathing had become even and his body was still, Nick answered. "Good morning, Greggo."

Love was not even caring that he only got three hours of sleep tonight, because at least he'd gotten to learn what love really was.


End file.
